Explosives and other controlled substances, such as drugs, have become major societal problems. Increasingly, terrorist acts using explosives are becoming a problem not only for countries in the Middle East but also for Western countries in other parts of the world. Explosives constitute a weapon used by terrorists and insurgents, and may be hidden in a myriad of devices; however, it is typically difficult for a person handling explosives to avoid contamination after coming into contact with an explosive or explosive device because explosives readily adhere to surfaces.
In addition to explosives, drug abuse has been a longstanding problem for Western countries and consumes large amounts of law enforcement resources each year. Canines, metal detectors, and “sniffer” detectors have been used at various locations, such as airports, border crossings, and the like, to detect explosive devices and illegal drugs. These measures have had mixed success.
Another measure that has been employed to detect contraband substances has been to collect loose particles from surfaces or skin with a vacuum cleaner or a swipe. The swipe or the particles collected by the vacuum are then heated to release the vaporizable material for analysis. This approach is in routine use at airports throughout the world for screening airline passengers. An example of such a system is the Barringer™ Ion Scan System™; however, this technique has drawbacks. For example, the use of swipes or particle vacuums is an intermittent process, which requires manual intervention between the sampling and analysis. This is a time consuming approach that is inherently slow.
Previously disclosed devices for volatilizing certain substances for detection include a high-energy apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,804. The content of U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,804 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The landmine detection apparatus of the '804 patent applies a relatively high amount of energy to the sample target that is generally intended to be soil. To provide the requisite energy, the radiation source of the '804 patent is powered by a relatively high amount of energy, and therefore, is limiting in its ability to serve as a self-contained backpack unit, handheld device, or other relatively compact portable device. In addition, high-energy strobes are slow to recharge, utilize kilowatts of energy to power, and are heavy as a self-contained unit that includes a power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,828,795, incorporated herein by reference, suggests use of an ion mobility spectrometer with a heat source, but energy levels have not been provided. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0007119 A1, related to the '795 patent, is also incorporated herein by reference. The '795 patent discloses using an electrostatic precipitator to take out particulates, presumably to keep them out of the ion mobility spectrometer.
Typical trace explosive detectors employing vapor and/or particle analyses rely on an interval-based analysis that requires discrete and separate steps for (1) sampling and (2) detection. The combination of these two steps may take anywhere from 15 to 60 seconds, or more. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus for sampling multiple target surfaces while the detector is processing the sampled information.
There is a need for a field-portable, enhanced Trace Explosive Detection System (eTEDS) that can provide, relative to existing eTEDS systems, improved signal enhancement, detect target substances in near-real-time, use relatively low levels of power for each measurement, and/or can withstand rough handling during normal operations.